


Mom and Dad

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Fighting for Freedom Domesticly [2]
Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: F/M, Feather doesn't care what people think, Feather hates her full name, Jenny ships it, M/M, Mortified Jack, Sassy Feather, father John - Freeform, mother Jim, tags are so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: After the Aftermath. This is how Jim and John become Feather's mom and dad respectfully. Also how the others found out about it. Jack is horrified. Jenny and Ryan find it hilarious.





	Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually like the title says. I don't own anything! Also this has allusions to sex but no actually sex which is why it is teen. Also a shout out to @Mayonakakisu who also drew some fan art from the previous fanfic. Again Merciless Angels owned the original plot. Sorry for any OOC.

"Mom I'm scared."

Jim very nearly dropped Feather when she said that. Thankfully he didn't. Turning to the young female he cringed. They had been so worried Matt and Alice would go after Jack, John, Ryan or even try to go after Jenny, Ismai, and Jim again. They hadn't dreamed it would be Feather. Yet here they where.

Jim closed his eyes as he remembered how he found Feather. She had been barely alive. For awhile Jim had thought she had died. She wasn't but she wasn't healthy either. He had leaned down and cringed at the dried blood. Carrying the broken girls body.

"Feather it's Jim. I'm sorry I'm not your mom. I swear will get out of her soon."

"No Jim...... you are my mom."

Deciding to keep the girl talking. Jim responded back to her

"How am I you mother if you don't mind me asking?"

She turned to him and gave a loopy smile.

"I'm an orphan and you have that caring attitude all mothers have."

"Well with that attitude Ismai or Jenny would be considered your mom."

"Ismai is an older sister and Jen..... Jen is my best friend not my moms. No that's you."

She turned slightly at this and burrowed her head into his chest. Slightly dozing he nudged her. She opened her eyes blearily.

"Okay but Feather you have to wake up tell me about America."

She grinned at him and took a deep breath.

"I always wanted to see New York. I'm from Maryland y'know. That's in the south. It was a border state in the Civil War."

"Border State?"

"Lincoln knew it would be bad if Maryland fell. It gave the Confederate army a clear pass to the state capital. So Lincoln arrested the state. People claimed the President couldn't do that and he had them arrested. It was a time of war."

"Okay that makes sense. Why do you want to visit New York?"

"Oh I was talking about that right?"

"Yeah you where."

"Well I want to see Broadway. I would love to see Broadway. My friends visited New York and Broadway. I haven't got the chance. My uncle told me I would fit right in. Then again he hadn't been there since the 50's so maybe I wouldn't."

"Why would you fit right in."

"I eat a bagel every morning lathered in cream cheese. I only drink coffee when I need it."

"Every time we get coffee you get it."

"I know I said when I need it. I need it know."

"Okay."

Jim?"

"Yeah Feather?"

"I really do see you as my mother and thanks for this."

"Feather you can't fall asleep. Feather? FEATHER!"

It was to late she was passed out. Thankfully he was at the living room now. He staggered into the room and the others turned to him. Jenny gave a horrified gasp. John and Jack rushed to help him carry Feather. Ryan had already cleared the coffee table and Ismai was looking for his medical tools.

Jim turned to them and sucked in a deep breath.

"Matt poisoned her! She is just barely hanging on. Jenny I need you to look in the kitchen for something to dress the wounds. John and Jack you need to find all the books on poison you can. We need to find out what it is. Ismai please find gauze and Ryan your helping me. I don't know if she is going to wake up but if she does I need you to hold her down. She has extensive cuts and her wrist is broken and I think her leg is broken. I need to break them in another place so they can heal properly. Go! Now!"

The others scrambled to obey. Knowing better than to argue with him when he was like this. To far into doctor mode as Jack would call it. 

 

"So you like mom, dad?"

"Don't call me dad and who on earth is mom?!"

Feather gave a coy smile to John. Shifting on the couch. Jim had been right her leg and arm were broken. Seeing as she still wanted to talk to everyone she was stuck in the living room for the time being.

"Jim obviously."

John flushed red at this. If Jim was mom then maybe he wouldn't mind being called dad but that was beside the point. Feather gave a giggle. Turning to Feather John gave her an irritated look. Except it wasn't irritated because his eyes were shining with amusement. 

"Okay Abigail."

Feather blanched at this. He smirked he knew she preferred Abby or Feather. She loathed her full name which was all the more reason to tease her with it.

"Daaaaadddd!"

He laughed out loud at this. She sounded just like a teenager who's father had threatened her first boyfriend. Equal parts annoyed, amused and horrified.

 

Soon it became a running thing for John, Jim and Feather. Honestly when Feather had called Jim mom she had been out of it. Then she had been sarcastic. Eventually it became a true thing. Feather would call Jim mom over and over again. Becoming more and more serious about.

With John it had always been a joke to call him dad. Eventually it became a serious thing. Just like mom had for Jim.

At first Jim and John had used her full name to tease her. Know if they used her full name it meant she was in some serious trouble. Also it was why she wasn't allowed around Lance and Nat without another adult. 

So it really wasn't surprising she slipped up at dinner. It had been Jenny who had asked where John and Jim where. Feather had responded with this. 

"Dad and mom said they wanted to talk to each other. Which I translated to they wanted to have some hmm 'adult time'. Which is sex."

At adult she did air quotation marks around it. Jack choked on his dinner. Blanching white in the face he rested his hands on the table. Ismai gave a dainty snort. Jenny and Ryan were actually dying laughing. At this Jim and John walked into the kitchen.

Lord knows what they found. A bored Feather was watching the others while she ate her dinner. Jack looked like he wanted to die and hey now he wants to kill someone. Jenny and Ryan where all but cackling and Ismai looked bored also but far more amused then Feather. 

"What's going on?"

"I told them you wanted adult time with mom, dad. The others died a little more and Jack looked dangerously close to passing out. Jim looked at his younger brother and rolled his eyes.

"You all knew we would become her parents eventual and Jack you knew I would be mom. Move over Abby and let your parents sit next to you."

Feather shrugged her shoulders and shifted to allow them to sit down. John wanting to tease Jack lazily wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulder. Eating dinner the small family was broken the silence by Jenny.

"So who are we Feather?"

"Oh your my twin sister. Ismai is the older sister. Jack is obviously my uncle. Ryan is the brother-in-law."

Chuckling the small family sat down and enjoyed each other's company. After all family didn't end in blood and this was there family. A strange rag-tag family but aren't all families a little rag-tag?

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Jack is so much fun also why is Ismai so hard to spell? I also had a little trouble with her character *sighs* as always kudos and comments? Any comment will do. Like I read somewhere in Tumblr just slam your head on the keyboard. I'm a writer I'll interpret it.


End file.
